Cool Tops Kevin
by ForAllTheOtherReasons
Summary: Skipp brings a boy home to do a school project and her sisters just die with curiosity. Who is this perfectly charming guy? A take of how an episode would be if Kevin where included in it, since he was the second boyfrined Skipp had in the doll series. Just for laughs&fun.


**A one shot. Last thing I do about the topic, just to get the idea out of my head. I own nothing of the franchise, etc.**

* * *

"You sure you don't rather go to a coffee or somewhere else we can work on our project?" Skipper asked Kevin for the fifth time.

"Chill, Skipp. Everything is going to be alright, I won't embarrass you in front of your sisters" he smiled while she opened the door of the mansion for them to come in.

"Is not you who I think will embarrase me is-"

"Eeeee!" Barbie squealed watching them come in as the other two gathered around just as shocked.

"Them" finished Skipper resisting the urge of facepalming herself.

* * *

 _On the couch_

"Skipper brought a boy home!" yelled Barbie "Is the first time she has a boy come over...or anyone for that matter" shrunk her shoulders

* * *

"Guys, this is Kevin" she introduced him "He came so we can work on our chemistry project. Kevin, this is Barbie, Stacie and Chelsea"

"Nice meeting yo-"

"So how old are you?" asked Chelsea

"Well I am-"

"Do you play sports?" interrupted Stacie

"Actually I lov-"

"Are you a senior?" inquired Barbie.

"I think we will go work to my room now" Skipper said pushing him past them driving him upstair.

"It was nice meeting you!" he called over his shoulder

"As if" mumbled Skipper making him smile.

* * *

 _couch_

"So mistery guy is on Skipper's room with her alone?" said Stacie scheming "too little information, lets find out more about this guy"

* * *

Skipper closed the door behind her "Sorry about that, they get a little nosy now and then"

"That's alright Skipp" he said charmingly sitting on the bed "So, shall we work on the written report or the-?"

knock, knock! the door opened inmediatly as Barbie entered with a tray "I brought you some lemonade and snacks so you can study"

"Ow, um thanks" he stood up taking the tray and laying it on the desk "That's very thoughtfull of you" he took a sip, but Barbie just stood there.

"Yes, thanks, but we better get back to work" said Skipper with an annoyed tone.

"Sure, well good luck" she walked outside, just when Skipper was about to close again, she sneaked her head in.

"You don't want anything else?"

"We are fine Barbie, honestly" Skipper said in an almost pleading voice.

"Right so...I'll go now" she slowly backed away "If you need anything call!"

"Ok!" she closed the door sighting turning around to face him "Where were we?"

"Written report" he said pointing with his pen at her.

"Right!" she took her laptop doing some research as he surfed with his phone to look some info. After a while, they were editing the full report, side by side laying on the bed.

"I think we could add a quote there" he said pointing at the screen "Something to hook attention"

"Yeah, since they would already be submerged under three pages of boring facts"

He laughed pushing his shoulder against her "It was your idea to do this format"

"What? no way, you suggested it"

Slam! the door opened noisily "Hey guys" greeted Stacie "Anyone down for a little soccer match"

"Stacie, we are working" Skipper said thru gritted teeth.

"Well, I thought you could take a break, strech a little, relax" she smiled a bit mischivious

Cauch

"I got to know what kind of guy is in the house!"

"Well, the backyard should do the trick" announced Stacie taking the ball starting to dribble it.

"Do you play Kevin?"

"Well, now that you mention it-"

"A match! how exciting" shouted Chelsea going outside as well as Barbie.

"What are you doing here?" Skipper mumbled towards them.

"Well...Chelsea wanted to have her tea party outside!"

"I did?" she looked at her quizically before being poked with an elbow "I mean, yeah, I did!"

"It was by chance we heard about the match" Barbie said casually obviosusly nervous, sitting down.

"Okay, Kevin. The first to score five goals wins. Looser has to do everything the winner says"

"Um, Stacie, actually you should know-"

"Not now Skipper, I'm negociating"

Kevin gazed over to Skipper who shrunk her shoulders smiling "Well, we tried"

"Very well, agreed then" he said getting ready

"Barbie you'll be referee"

"I don't recall that being on my resume" she thought it over "Oh well, a clean game people, on your mark, set..."

"This is going to be so easy" smiled Stacie.

"Go" by the time Stacie blinked, the ball was already on her net.

"one-cero in favor of Kevin"

"What?!"

"I just kicked it from midfield" he shrugged.

"Well, it won't be as easy now"

In less than 15 minutes, the final score had been 5-2, the first real defeat Stacie had faced in a really long while.

"But how is it posible?!" she stumped her foot

"We tried to warn you" said Skipper "Kevin is capitain of the soccer team. They have been undefeated three years in a row"

"It's not big deal" he stretched his hand "Well played though"

"Yeah, yeah, same" she shacked hastily "I will seek revenge, though"

"Aren't you forgeting something?" asked Skipper with her arms crossed and a smile upon her features

"You did lost, Stacie" said Barbie.

"Ow man" she whimpered "what do you want me to do?"

"Wel...for starters, you could join us for a nice tea party" he said sitting next to Chelsea "If that's ok" he adressed the little girl

* * *

 _Couch_

"For the record, I like this guy" said Chelsea

* * *

After a few cookies and tea, both teens went back to the room to finish the project.

"Just one more page to go" chanted Kevin

"Yeah, and you'll be free from this madhouse"

"Come on, it hasn't been _that_ bad"

"Well, I've been having a good time" she smiled a bit blushed.

"Just a little more and we'll get away with it"

The door, not for the last time, opened without a warning, startling both of them.

"Barbie!" Skipper demanded

"Sorry, I was just bringing your phone, Kevin, you left it outside"

"Oh, thanks, I didn't notice"

* * *

 _couch_

"I might or might not have taken his phone just to get a bit more intel about him. I didn't do anything to it, though" admitted Stacie.

* * *

"Odd, I don't recall dailling this number" he observed "well, I better call my parents, let them know I still have some work to do. I hope it doesn't bother any of you that I stay a bit longer" he said.

"Not at all" Barbie replied

"Thank you" he stood up walking to the hallway to make the call.

As soon as the sisters were alone, Skipper shut the door "What are you all doing?!" she said in a hushed tone.

"Well, we are just trying to be polite and learn a little more about him" she said trying to act cool "besides, you've never mentioned him before"

"Because I knew something like this might happen" she replied annoyed.

"We won't get on you way anymore, promise" Barbie said.

"Ok"

As soon as the talk was over, Kevin came inside "My parents said it's fine and we won't take too long"

"So you won't stay for dinner?" Barbie asked getting a stern look from her younger sister.

"I-I'm afraid not" he stammed "I would love to, some other time"

"Very well" she walked to the door" I will leave you two, to it"

After finnishing the horrible project, they both took a much deserved break, and went to the livingroom to play some videogames while Kevin waited for his older brother to come pick him up. They were alone for a change.

"I'm going to beat you!" he said raicing to the finish line.

"You wish" she used a booster beating him "it has her advantages to have a competitive sister like Stacie, it improves my skills"

"Two out of three?"

"You are on"

Suddenly a red light and alarm went off.

"What's happening"

Barbie rushed there looking at the screen "Fashion crisis!" she screamed "Ken, what's wrong?" she saw the videocall

"The groom spilled his drink over his white shirt and there is no spare! And we are half an hour away from the nearest mall"

"That is a problem" Barbie mustered

"Dude, can't the best man trade shirts with him?" Kevin laughted "there most be someone his size"

"And allow the best man to look unclean?!"

"Well, doesn't anyone wear a vest? Just put it over so the stain won't show" he replied calmly.

"I don't like this guy, who is this?" Ken asked making Skipper fold her arms offended.

"Skipper's classmate" Barbie answered " but actually, that is a good idea, find if someone can cover up the stain while I send and emergency white shirt your way"

"Send a dozen, just in case" he said.

"Ok, good luck" she hanged "Well, Kevin, that was good thinking"

"Just saying what I do when it happens to me"

A claxon called from the outside "That most be my brother"

"I will walk you out" said Skipper following him to the exit without noticing her sisters spying on them.

"Well, how was it?" she asked at the entance after waving at Kevin's brother

"I think we managed alright, I am a bit tired from the game, really full of tea and cookies and a bit ashamed about admitting that I spill food on my clothing now and then. But overall I think they might like me" he smiled charmingly.

"I don't care if they like you; I do" she stood on her toes kissing his cheek "See you tomorrow at school"

"See you Skipp" they hugged before he left.

Skipper just shut the door, missing completly on how shocked her sisters' faces were.


End file.
